


To the Woman I Love

by peridotdiamonds



Series: Supermarket [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdiamonds/pseuds/peridotdiamonds
Summary: Tales and transmissions, a supermarket from another world, and a journey for milk that explains our dad’s disappearances. Excuse my writing, but its always this bad.
Series: Supermarket [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646551





	To the Woman I Love

Dear Adelaide,

I may never see your beauty again. 

I make my move when the one-thousandth drop falls. I will not turn the clock; I must leave now. This cursed market will have me no more; no more, I swear, upon the very life I risk. The fish has gone rotten, the potatoes’re sprouting. The space outside is cold, equally unenticing.  
I must take care not to lose my other arm, but the creatures are many; I’m afraid of dying. I’ve already had to learn to write with my left; the stench of the right reminds me of death. I apologise for being poetic, but as my escape is imminent I feel like I must get it all out before I risk my life. 

The second-last drop has fallen. I must prepare.  
Goodbye. 

With undying love,

Gerard

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was just a little side thing I did in math class, but ah well.  
> -peri


End file.
